LOVE STORY HAEHYUK
by NicKyun
Summary: HaeHyuk Fanfiction / BL / [Chap 1: Here I Am] 'RnR Please'


**Title : Here I Am**

**Author : NicKyun**

**Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae and other cast**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya, HAEHYUK orangtua saya #plak. **

**Warning !**

**BOY LOVE,Banyak typo(s),EYD yang tidak sesuai,OOC, ****IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ**

* * *

><p><strong>Here I Am<strong>

**...**

**...**

Cuaca pagi yang cerah, sangat baik untuk mengawali aktifitas dipagi hari ini. Semua orang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing ada yang kesekolah,bekerja dan lainnya. Banyak aktifitas yang dilakukan tidak bisa disebut satu-satu.

Tapi tidak dengan _namja_ manis yang tengah berlari sangat cepat supaya ia tidak terlambat, secepat-cepatnya ia berlari tetap juga ia terlambat. Itu yang dirasakan oleh _namja_ manis Lee Hyukjae.

"Yaaak Lee Hyukjae kau terlambat" Teriak _yeoja_ yang sudah berdiri didepan meja kerja Hyukjae

"_Mianhae_, tadi aku terjebak kemacetan. Dan juga aku harus mengantar kakak ku ke stasiun"

"Jangan membuat alasan yang konyol Hyukjae, aku mempercai bila kau terjebak kemacetan. Tapi untuk alasan kedua aku tidak percaya, kau tidak mempunyai kakak Hyukjae!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Bora _noona_! _Aissh_" Gerutu Hyukjae

"Aku sudah mengenalmu Hyukkie-ah, kau hanya mempunyai Henry. Adik kecil mu. Jadi kau tidak perlu membohongi ku. _Arraseo_"

"_Arra.. arra_ kau menang _noona_, aku berbohong. Tapi aku benaran kenak kemacetan"

"Hahahhaha... kau mengakuinya, Yes.. aku menang. Jadi nanti siang kau traktir aku _nde_"

"Yaa.. mana bisa begitu, _issh_" desis Hyukjae

"Kau harus metraktirku anak manis."

"Baik—baiklah. _Ckk _menyebalkan"

"Nah sudah jam sembilan, kita ada _meeting_ hari ini. Kau sudah siapkan bahan untuk _meeting_ kita kan ?" Tanya Bora

"_Nde_ sudah, Tapi ! kita akan rapat dengan siapa? Perusahaan lain?"

"Kita akan rapat dengan pemilik perusahaan ini, tapi yang memimpin rapat kali ini bukan Tuan Lee Sooman melainkan anaknya. Lee Donghae"

"Ohh.. Gitu" Hyukjae hanya berOh –Ria

**...**

**...**

**...**

Rapat sudah dimulai sekitar setengah jam lalu, para pegawai yang hadir diruangan rapat tersebut sangat serius memperhatikan anak tunggal –_Lee Donghae_- pemilik perusahaan "_**D.E Company**_" yang sedang mempresentasikan Kinerja perusahaan nya untuk kedepan.

Tapi tidak dengan Hyukjae, Ia menatap takjub Lee Donghae. Donghae sangat tampan,berwibawa dan keren begitulah pemikirannya. Hyukjae bertekad harus bisa membuat seorang Lee Donghae menjadi pacarnya, **HARUS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rapat sudah selesai dan semua yang hadir dirapat tersebut sudah berbenah dan kembali keruangannya masing-masih, tapi tidak dengan Hyukjae dan tentunya juga Bora.

"Hyukkie-_ah Kajja_ rapat sudah selesai, kita kembali keruangan masing-masing" Ajak Bora

"..." Hyukjae diam

"**YAAAK... LEE HYUKJAE BERHENTI MELAMUN**" Bora berteriak sangat kencang, sebab Hyukjae tidak memperdulikannya

"_Yaak Noona_ berhenti berteriak, malu tau didengar para pegawai diruangan ini"

"_Huff_... Pegawai? Kau lihat sendiri Hyukkie diruangan ini hanya kita berdua, yang lain sudah bubar kau tau. Emang apa sih yang kau pikirkan _eum_?"

"_Eh_! Sudah bubar yaa! _Ahh_ tidak asik. Aku kan tidak bisa melihat Lee Donghae lagi" bisik Hyukjae

"_Mwo_! Kau sedari rapat tadi tidak memperhatikanya.? Kau hanya memperhatikan anaknya Tuan Lee Sooman. Astaga Hyukkie!"

"_Husss... Noona_ kecilkan suaramu, kalau yang lain dengar _otte_?"

"Habisnya kau asik melamun aja. Kau menyukai Lee Donghae _eum_?" tanya Bora

"_Eh! Ti—tidak_!" Hyukjae mulai gugup

"Ngaku aja deh, _Noona_ janji tidak memberitahu orang lain"Janji Bora

"_Yaah_.. begitulah _Noona_. _Hihihi_"

"_Noona_ setuju kalau kau dan Donghae berpacaran. Hihihi pasti kalian menjadi pasangan _romantis_."

"Tapi.. itu hanya mimpi, _noona_! Sudahlah Hyukkie tidak akan cocok dengannya"

"_Yaak_ kenapa ku mudah menyerah seperti bukan Hyukkie yang kukenal. Pokoknya kau harus semangat _noona_ mendukung-mu, _chagi_!" ucap Bora sambil mecubit pipi Hyukjae

"Baik-baik Hyukkie harus semangat!"

"Ehh _noona_ mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae

"Aku ingin menjemput Minzy disekolah, sebab suamiku tidak bisa menjemputnya. Nah aku pergi _nde_"

"_nde noona_, kirimkan salam ku buat Minzy"

"_Arraseo. Bye_ Hyukkie !"

**..**

**...**

**...**

**#Hyukjae Pov#**

"_Aisshh_.. kenapa aku masih memikir Lee Donghae! Yaak pasti aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan Donghae. Sebab aku tidak menarik dan aku tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan. Huaaaa bagaimana ini!. "

"ahh.. sebaiknya aku meminta solusi dengan Bora _noona_."

To : **Bora Noona**

"_Noona_ apa kau sudah tidur? _Noona_ aku ingin curhat. Aku memikirkan Donghae terus _otte_?. Balas yang cepat _noona_ :p"

From : **Bora Noona**

"Yaak kau menyuruhku membalas pesan mu cepat, kau fikir aku robot _eoh_!

_Aigooo_... kau memikirkan nya? Berati kau memang sudah terjerat cintanya"

To: **Bora Noona**

"Tapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menyatakan cintaku pada nya, _noona_ bantu Hyukkie"

From : **Bora Noona**

"Baik-baik aku akan membantumu, cobalah kau membuat sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Seperti membuatkan _cake_ untuknya, _noona_ dengar-dengar sih Donghae suka _cake_. Coba kau membuatnya!"

To : **Bora Noona**

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat _cake! Hikss T.T_, Tapi demi Lee Donghae aku akan berusaha. _Noona_ sudah dulu _nde_ Hyukkie sudah mengantuk. _Bye~~~~_"

From : **Bora Noona**

"Nah begitu donk, Hyukkie harus semangat demi cintamu. Baik baiklah _noona_ juga akan segera tidur"

"_Ahh aku mengantuk, besok pagi aku akan membuat cake yang enak buat Donghae. Semnagaaat Hyukkie"_

**#Hyukjae pov End#**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Di lain Tempat-<strong>_

"_Heeii, lihat lah sepertinya anak manis itu butuh bantuan kita, kajja kita membantunya" ucap sang peri cinta tertua_

"_Mari kita membantunya, Tapi dalam misi kali ini siapa yang akan bergerak?" tanya si manis bergigi kelinci_

"_Kali ini yang bertugas, Sungmin,Ryeowook ,Zhoumi,Yesung, dan juga Heechul"_

"_kalian siap dengan tugas ini? Aku harap misi kita ini harus berhasil"_

"_Siap, kali ini pasti berhasil" Jawab Heechul dan disetujui oleh para peri cinta yang ikut dalam misi kali ini"_

..

...

..

Matahari sudah menampakan cahayanya, tapi _namja_ manis ini sepertinya belum terbangun juga. Tepat jam delapan Hyukjae terbangun dan ia kesiangan, padahal hari ini ia akan menemui pujaan hatinya.

"_aigoo_ aku kesiangan" Hyukjae buru-buru bangun dan ia langsung berlari kedapur untuk membuat _cake_. Dalam pembuatan _cake_ tersebut banyak kendala dari mencari buku resep cake punya Ibunya Hyukjae sampai ia tidak mengerti maksud dari buku resep tersebut.

"_Ahh.. kasihannya namja manis ini. Mari kita bantu Sungmin Hyung"_ ajak si peri bernama Ryeowook

"_Kajja, kita membantunnya. Tapi Hyung akan membuat Namja manis ini menjadi diam ditempat, supaya ia tidak terkejut melihat kita. Clik" _Dengan sekali tepuk, Hyukjae berubah dan ia diam ditempat.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung menjalankan tugasnya membuat _cake_, _Cake_ yang Hyukjae buat rasanya aneh maklumlah Hyukjae baru kali ini membuat _cake_. Mereka membuat _cake_ tersebut sangat cepat sebab ini bersangkutan dengan waktu. Dan juga mereka tidak bisa memberhentikan waktu, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

Setelah _cake_ selesai, Sungmin membuat Hyukjae bisa bergerak kembali. Hyukjae sedikit terkejut sebab didepannya sudah tersedia sebuah _cake_ yang lezat dan dihiasin dengan bentuk Love. Sungguh cantik _cake_ tersebut, tapi Hyukjae tak mau berlarut dengan kepusingan ini. Ia harus siap-siap mandi dan menganti pakaian yang menarik.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hyukjae kini berjalan menuju rumah Donghae, ia baru menyadari kalau rumah Donghae hanya beberapa _blok_ dari rumahnya. Ia mengetahuinya dari Bora, Bora lah yang memberitahukannya.

Didalam perjalanan Hyukjae melewati Toko menjual berbagai pakaian untuk seusianya, ia pun melihat ada sebuah pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia meinginkan pakaian tersebut tapi ia tidak membawa dompetnya, gara-gara ia terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sebenarnya pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat santai dan tidak terlalu formal, Tapi pakaian yang berada ditoko tersebut menarik. Ia mempunyai _feeling_ kalau pakaian itu pasti disukai oleh Donghae dan ia harus memakainya.

"_sebaiknya aku membantunya, aku akan menggunakan kemampuan ku kali ini. Yesung kau harus semangat!" _Peri tersebut bernama Yesung, ia sangat ahli dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak lupa ia menepuk tangannya supaya Hyukjae menjadi diam dan saat itulah ia mulai berkerja. Dengan sekali kedip mata pakaian yang berada di toko tersebut sudah berada dibadan-nya Hyukjae. Kini Hyukjae benar-benar terlihat manis, Yesung menepuk tangannya kembali.

"_Wahhh kau Hebat Yesung-hyung. Kemampuan mu dalam fashion cukup diacukan jempol" _ucap Zhoumi, ia bangga memiliki _Hyung_ yang pintar dalam hal _fashion_

"_Siapa dulu Hyung-mu, aku berharap misi kita sukses"_

"_aku juga berharap gitu Hyung, Semangat!"_

Hanya tinggal satu _blok_ lagi ternyata Hyukjae melupakan sesuatu, Ia ingin memberikan seikat bunga entah apa yang ia fikirkan tapi yang jelas ia ingin memberikan bunga untuk Donghae.

"_Zhoumi saatnya kau beraksi" _ucap Yesung

"_Siaaap" _Zhoumi langsung mendapatkan bunga yang berwarna cantik, dan tidak lupa juga Zhoumi bertepuk tangannya supaya Hyukjae tidak bergerak.

"_Bagus juga selera mu, Eh lihatlah ada sepeda yang akan menabrak anak manis itu. Cepat lakukan tugasmu lagi Zhoumi." _Perintah Yesung, Zhoumi Melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa salah dikitpun.

Hyukjae telah sampai didepan pintu rumah Donghae, Tapi ia enggan mengetuk. Hyukjae benar-benar gugup, ia takut ditolak. Hyukjae pun berniat untuk pulang kembali tapi itu tidak mungkin sebab Peri Heechul sudah mencegah supaya kejadian ini tidak terjadi, ia pun menggunakan kemampuannya. Ia membuat Hyukjae diam untuk sesaat dan, Peri Heechul menekan _bell_ rumah Donghae. Pintu pun terbuka, tidak lupa Peri Heechul menepuk kembali tangannya.

"_Haii. Eumm_ Aku Lee Hyukjae tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk, aku pegawai diperusahaan mu. Aku kemari ingin memberikan bingkisan ini tanda perkenalan kita, mohon diterima" Hyukjae sekarang benar-benar takut ditolak

"_Eoh_! aku Donghae, salam kenal _nde_. Baiklah aku terima bingkisanmu, silahkan masuk Eunhyuk-_ah_." Donghae mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk, dan Hyukjae sangat kelihatan senang.

"_yeeee... Misi kita berhasil. Yeeee" _Teriak Heechul girang

"_Hyung kita berhasil membuat namja manis itu menjumpai pujaan hatinya"_

"_nah sekarang misi kita telah selesai, sebaiknya kita kembali dan menghadap Leeteuk Hyung. Dan memberitahukannya kalau misi kita berhasil."_

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuan tersebut, Donghae menjadi dekat dengan Hyukjae. Sekitar sebulan mereka dekat, Donghae menyatakan cintanya ke Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae cukup menarik dan lucu dengan tingkahnya yang polos.<p>

Perasaan Hyukjae pada saat itu sangat bahagia, ternyata tidak sia-sia ia bersemangat untuk mendapatkan hati-nya seorang Lee Donghae. Sepertinya Hyukjae harus berterima kasih dengan Peri cinta yang membantunya, hahahah tapi sayangnya Hyukjae tidak mengetahuinya. Karena tugas peri cinta adalah membantu setiap anak manusia yang ingin mendapatkan cinta suci, yang setiap orang inginkan .

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali dengan cerita HaeHyuk gaje hasil karya saya, maklum lagi rada puyeng kepala dengan Ujian Final saya di kampus. Hahahaha jadi terciptalah Fanfic ini.<strong>

**Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari MV ZEA – Here I Am, MV-nya udah lama sih tapi saya suka video musicnya. **

**Saya berencana ff ini saya buat setiap chapternya oneshoot, jadi setiap chapternya berbeda gitu tapi tetap donk my OTP Haehyuk pemainnya. Namanya aja ff HAEHYUK :***

**Baiklah saya Tunggu review teman-teman semua. Love u HaeHyuk Shipper **


End file.
